Kanashimi
by Hanshakou
Summary: Sentía un vacío dentro de ella…un vacío que solo había crecido al ver el rostro de su compañero ocultando una profunda tristeza, un vacío que se hacía mas presente mientras el chico mostraba una sonrisa rota intentando contener las lágrimas.


Bueno, he aqui un fic...uhm, triste  
De repente me puse a escribir y...este es el fruto XD

Los dejo! Reviewen!

**

* * *

**

Kanashimi

Hana cerró la puerta suavemente, Hinata bajó la mirada mientras sentía una corriente de aire envolverla.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse.

Sus pasos sobre el asfalto y el sonido de las hojas chocar entre ellas.

Sentía un vacío dentro de ella…un vacío que solo había crecido al ver el rostro de su compañero ocultando una profunda tristeza, un vacío que se hacía mas presente mientras el chico mostraba una sonrisa rota intentando contener las lágrimas.

Pasaba junto a los árboles, internándose más y más.

Estaba segura que el vacío que sentía…no se comparaba al vacío que seguramente sentía Kiba.

Enterrarlo había sido la peor cosa que hubiera presenciado, ni siquiera pudo estar todo el entierro, el chico dio la vuelta y salió corriendo mientras enterraban a su amigo.

Ella solo pudo verlo irse alejando.

Lo vio de espaldas sentado en un tronco caído, sus hombros saltaban de vez en cuando, mientras esos sonidos que salían de su garganta incrementaban.

Puso su mano en su hombro, el se sobresaltó y, avergonzado, se secó las lágrimas.

Hinata se sentó junto a el, dejando un espacio entre ellos, se le quedo viendo.

Kiba se mordía los labios fuertemente conteniendo el llanto, sus ojos entrecerrados lucían apagados, no tenían ese brillo usual que siempre la hacían sonreír.

No pasó mucho tiempo, los ojos de Kiba se humedecieron, con un sollozo enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Todo el llanto contenido, todas esas lagrimas…

Hinata sintió que su vista empeoraba, las lágrimas de Kiba recorrían sus manos y caían al piso, no se detenían. Y sus sollozos…uno tras otro solo le destrozaban el alma.

Kiba sintió las brazos de su compañera alrededor de el, su llanto se detuvo un momento

Hinata sintió las manos de su compañero clavándose en su espalda, apoyo su cabeza en la de él, varias lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos cerrados, sentía como la tristeza llenaba su cuerpo.

Kiba no entendía

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué si él lo quería tanto?

No había sido una mascota, jamás lo había sido.

Era su amigo, su hermano, era…una parte de él.

Hinata abrió los ojos al escuchar una pregunta sollozante que salía de los labios de Kiba…una…y otra…y otra ves

-¿por qué?

Y los dedos de Kiba se clavaban con más fuerza

-¿por qué?

Y las lágrimas escurrían en su rostro sin detenerse

-¿¿Por qué??

Y Hinata apretaba los ojos y abrazaba con fuerza a su compañero, queriendo que éste dejara de sufrir.

Kiba sintió como si un pedazo de tristeza se atorara en su garganta, una opresión en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar.

Pero segundos después ese trozo se desprendió…toda la tristeza salió en ese sollozo, un sollozo que le partió el alma a su compañera.

Se dio cuenta del momento en el que su compañero dejo de llorar, la presión de sus dedos disminuyo y se convirtió en un abrazo reconfortante

No paso mucho tiempo, los brazos de Kiba cayeron suavemente a los costados

La chica se sobresalto y miró el rostro de su compañero, para después tranquilizarse.

Dormido lucia mas frágil.

Lo acomodó en sus brazos, y lo meció dulcemente como si fuera un niño pequeño.

En su rostro estaban los recorridos de sus lágrimas, pero ya no había sufrimiento, no había dolor…ya no.

_Ella se quedaría con el_

Se separó un poco y miró a su compañero

_No lo dejaría solo_

Una pequeña lágrima asomó por los ojos cerrados de su compañero

_¿Por qué la tristeza nos hace empequeñecer?_

Detuvo su recorrido acariciando la mejilla de éste

Su respiración se habia calmado

_¿Por qué somos más frágiles?_

Volvio a abrazar a ese chico

No importaba que...pero ella estaría ahí, siempre.

Cuidando que ese frágil corazón que se escondía detrás de esa armadura, no volviera a romperse.

* * *

Ahi esta! n-nU

Yo lo leo y...vaya que soy emo XD

Mate a Akamaru T_T

Gomenasai

este...me dejan un review si al menos tuvieron un segundo de tristeza vale?


End file.
